leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yorick/Strategy
Skill usage * resets the attack timer, much like . For this reason it is better to cast it immediately after an autoattack for increased damage output. *Try to keep an ghoul alive as often as possible, as it gives a significant movement speed boost. * and give reasonable burst, but they are not his primary source of damage. *A well timed can help to evade skillshots such as , or , or to explode without being damaged. It is also important to keep in mind that when fighting against an enemy who throws a , you should immediatly run away and spawn your on it. *Using near a turret, when no enemy champions or minions are nearby, will cause the minion to attack the turret. This can increase Yorick's pushing power as the minion will deal 35% of Yorick's attack damage to the turret and increase his damage output by 5% while the minion is alive. *Be careful when using his abilities near towers, as the ghouls auto-chase and attack nearby champions, causing unintentional tower-aggro. *You can use through walls and to check brush. The ghoul can also destroy pocket wards such as and . *Putting some early points in allows to stay in the lane for a long time. *Allies can to your ghouls. This can help set up ganks. * is an exceptional solo laner. He can use his Ghouls for zoning as a deterrent against enemy champs to keep them from last-hitting minions and to keep them out of experience range. His Ghouls also allow him to gain minion kills and experience without having to put himself in immediate danger. **Alternatively, makes a good jungler as his Ghouls add significantly to his damage output and damage resistance. * has the highest mana cost and lowest damage output of abilities and thus is best used only when regaining health and survivability are priority and when mana is not low. ** This also makes a great sustainer in lane allowing him to be able to force the enemy laner to recall while is able to stay in lane with his . *With good timing, grants you an additional temporary ally as well as giving one of your allies a brief life after death. This is because the re-animation effect gives full health even if the revenant is near death. ** By targeting one of your high damage teammates and having a ghost of that target can turn a fight into a 6v5. ** On the other hand, targeting a Tank will give you a good meat shield to take tower hits. Build usage * is primarily built as a tanky DPS. His ghouls provide good buffs to help him deal significant damage even while itemizing for both damage and survivability. * Stacking health on solely for the survivability of his ghouls is a bad idea. His ghouls only gain 35% of his health and they lose 20% of it every second, regardless how high their health is. ** However, building health is a good idea to up the survivability of himself, as he is a melee DPS champion without a method of quickly closing the gap between himself and his target. ** When building health, it's a good idea to build to gain extra attack damage for Yorick and his ghouls. * needs to buy an Item with Mana regeneration early on. ** A offers a lot of flat Mana and converts it into Attack Damage. If you do not need more defensive power early on, this Item can work very well. You should however keep in mind that you get more Mana then you need. Any Mana from other Items is only valuable for the Attack Damage you get through , which is not much. ** A leaves you with a lot more money then a , allowing you to pick up Items according to your situation earlier. By itself, already gives a bit of Magic Resistance, so it works especially well against Magic Damage. Downside of this Item is, that it doesn't allow you to spam ghouls quite as much as with and you'll lose about 370 Gold once you sell it. ** can work too, but most of the time the Mana regeneration it gives is not enough. The Health regeneration is also not needed, as has a lot of sustain with his . * allow him to use his abilities more often; however, and are already on low enough cooldowns that the ghouls they produce should be alive more often than not. * Getting some magic penetration can be useful on as both his and deal magic damage. * , or have great synergy with , as well as giving him much needed stats. *Getting at least some crit chance is a good idea, as the 5% bonus damage per ghoul from applies to the critical strike damage as well. * Armor penetration does apply to his ghouls, meaning that you may take runes and masteries for your ghouls as well as himself. * Getting supportive items like or is a good choice on if you plan to fulfill a supportive tank role. * is a very strong item if you are losing as it gives a lot of survivability for your team. Recommended Items Countering *Be careful when using skillshots as his can pop an incoming projectile. *Take a great care when enganging 1v1. His 1v1 capabilities are high due to his ghouls. *The amount of heal he receives from depends on the damage dealt by the spell. Buying a magic resist can reduce the heal would get from the spell. *When he uses his , consider killing the revenant first rather than the champion it mimicks as the revenant is weaker than the original champion. *Be carefull when a champ is revived by , they know they will die anyways so they will go all out to kill you, even towedive, try to CC the revived champion untill its duration is over *When being chased by his ghouls, you can avoid them like escaping from creeps, i.e. quickly run into the nearest brush then press S key to stop attacking. *It can be a good strategy to buy two in order to get a lot of sustain - enough to stand harass. Champion spotlight lSDYK-s7siQ Category:Champion strategies Category:Champion strategies